The Lone wolf and the Flower field
by ShiragaKizuato
Summary: He was lonely, but everything changed when he met her. The one girl that changed everything in his life forever. Birthday one shot.


**Shiraga:** okay, the title might not relate much to the story but...please just bear with it.

Class preference:

Add: Lunatic Psyker

Ara: Yama Raja

Feuer: Phantom Meister (front bang is pushed back with a hair clip)

Rena: Wind Sneaker

enjoy folks

* * *

 **The lone wolf and the flower field**

* * *

A normal morning likes any other morning at a normal highschool likes any other highschool in Velder. The following story begins with one seems normal individual, that's what everyone thought. While every others student in his class was listening to the lesson and taking note in their notebook, he was doing something else.

It already passed half the semester and finals were only one month and a half away, his classmates were working their ass out to prepare for final but he wasn't. His notebook was empty because he didn't need to take note. He paid no attention to the lesson because he already understood them all. He didn't even need to try in a test because everything was just child play to him. He only go to school so people won't call him a shut in.

Seemed like a perfect guy? Well, we would have been one if it wasn't for his personality. If something or someone was in his way, he punches them in the face. If he finds something annoying, he punches them in the face. He always punches his way forward. His motto in life: punch things first, question later.

Because he easily picks a fight with others, everyone mistook him as a delinquent. But really, he's just a special case with a kinda messed up personality. And his name is...

"Oy Add-kun! Did you pick a fight with again?"

Add. His name is Add. Break time, he was walking along the hallway of the second year block when someone called for him. He turned around and grimaced at the presence of the owner of the voice.

"What I do is none of your business, Feuer." the one who called for him was Feuer. An upperclassman and also the Student Council President. In the entire school, Feuer was the only one that could talk to Add naturally. Many weird gossips about this matter flew around the school, but Feuer paid no mind to them. But Add finds Feuer's companion rather annoying so he wished that he paid more mind to it and stay away from him.

"Actually, it's kinda my business. The complaints about you keep piling up in the Student Council mail box. I know you have nothing better to do but please try to not pick a fight with every single person that you meet." Feuer sighed with a dry smile.

"Instead of poking your nose into my business, you should be more concerned about the one behind you." Add said pointing his finger at the one behind Feuer.

"President. Can I ask you to stop sneaking out of the Student Council room everytime I got my eye off of you?" the girl said with a smile but the black aura around was that it can be cut with a knife.

"Ah, Rena-san, I can expl-" without letting him say another word, Rena dragged Feuer back to the direction where she came from.

"If you don't finish today matter, you won't be leaving the school any time soon." with that, the two disappeared from Add sight. He sighed and continued walking. When passing the stairway between the second year and third year block, he saw a girl carrying a large pile of paper.

He step was unsteady as she couldn't see what was in front of her. And so, she tripped and the paper scattered all over the ground. Normally, he would ignore and walked away. But this time, he stopped for a bit before crouching down to help picking up the paper.

"T-thank you." the girl said then also started picking up the scattered papers. Add put them into a pile and handed them back to the girl.

"Thanks for helpi-" the girl was about to thank, but when she saw the charactetistics of the one who helped her. White hair, purple eyes and a scar on the left eye, her words stucked at her throat. Add then said nothing and left.

 _"It's only natural for them to be like that."_ he thought to himself. School ended, Add grabbed his bag and left. The sun was setting behind the horizon as the night slowly spread on the sky. On his way home, he dropped by a convenience store and came out with a small plastic bag. Returned home, he inserted the key into the hole and opened the door.

"I'm home." he said while taking off his shoes but no response. The house was quiet even after he turned on the lights. In the living room, on the table was a picture frame. In the picture was himself and his parents.

"Hey mom, hey dad. I'm home." he said while holding onto the picture frame. His parents were scientist, but during one of their research an unfortunate accident occured, and he never seen their face again. He dropped the bag on the floor and took a shower.

 _"Why did I even bother helping that girl back then?"_ he questioned himself. Helping others just wasn't like him at all, then why? After the shower, he still got no answer. So he decided to think about it later.

From the plastic bag, he took out several cans of cat food. After opening the cap, he put his fingers into his mouth and blew a whistle. Shortly after, many cats jumped down from the fence. Smelling the scent of food, they approached the cans and started enjoying the meal.

"Eat up. There's plenty." he pet one of the cat then laid down on the sofa and enjoyed himself with a bar of chocolate. He opened his laptop and started surfing the net. That is how Add spends his day. School in the morning and at home for the rest of the day.

But he was always lonely.

* * *

 _Just like a lone wolf. He knows but only to move forward, without stopping, without waiting, without caring about anything else._

* * *

The next day, he continued on his daily routine. Dropped by the convenience store to buy breakfast then headed to school.

Every morning he got greeted by the cold glare and gossips from other students. But he cared next to none about those things. Most of the people that he picked a fight with was delinquents so he got quite a number of enemies both in and outside school. But none of them was a match against him so they took their revenge with lowly methods.

 _"Die! Monster! Scram!"_ were written on his table and chair using either a sharp tool or with marker. Add stood silently staring at his seat while others were smirking with _"Serve you right!"_ or something along that line. Then suddenly, with an upward kick he sent the table flying slightly above the ground. Then he turned his whole body and with a roundhouse kick, he sent the table flying out of the window.

A lot of loud noise came after that, of the glass falling off and of a table came crashing down from the second floor.

"President! He done it, again!"

"Add-kun!"

The voice of a fed up Feuer came from afar. Add then turned around and left the class.

"Guess I'll dump class today." he said bluntly and closed the door. The whole class was startled and froze because of his sudden action, they only dared to move again after Add had left the classroom.

On the roof, he dropped his bag next to him and laid down on the floor. The cold wind of winter had ended and was replaced with the warm breeze signaling the coming of spring. With his arms crossed behind his head as pillow, Add closed his eyes as the gentle breeze lulled him to sleep.

"There you are." then a voice interrupted. In the whole school, only Feuer would dare to talk to him yet who was the owner of this voice? More importantly, it was a girl voice. Add opened his eyes to check, and it was the girl from yesterday. Because she was standing, just lifting his gaze up a bit Add could see the sacred land under her skirt. It took the girl a moment to realize it, when she did she covered her skirt and backed a few steps away.

"What do you want?" Add sat up scratching his head. The girl after calming down, moved forward and gave him a juice can.

"I haven't thank you properly for helping me, and I apology for my behavior yesterday." she said bowing he head slightly.

"As a thanks and an apology, shouldn't there be two juice cans?"

"Oh, do you want another one? I'll go and buy i-"

"It was a joke." Add said as the girl gave a small chuckle.

"I'm Ara, Ara Haan. Third year." the girl then introduced herself.

"Add, second year." he replied and opened the can.

"My, so you are younger than me! Judging by your height I thought you were at the same grade as me. Kids these days grow up so fast." she said then stood on her tiptoes and patted on Add's head. Add startled and instinctively pushed Ara hand away.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you don't like being patted on the head? I thought all kids like that." she asked titling her head to a side in confusion. Add didn't think he could handle the conversation any longer so he grabbed his bag for a quick retreat.

"Okay, I helped you you thanked me, end of story. See you never." he said and walked down the stair with fast pace.

The school bell rang. The students started leaving the school ground, so as Add. Just another afternoon on his way home, all by himself. But today was different.

"Add-kun!" Add startled at the voice of the girl from earlier, Ara Haan. She was waving at him, calling out for his name. Add pretended to not hearing her call and fastened his pace.

"Ah Add-kun, wait!" Ara called out for him again. Like the first time, Add ignored her and walked faster. But he could still hear her voice calling from behind so he started running for it. After leaving quite a distance, he was sure that Ara couldn't keep up, but he was dead wrong. She was right on his tail. Her speed was fast, if not faster than him.

"Why the heck is she so persistent?" he cursed. As a last resort, he took a turn into a small alley. When Ara arrived at the alley, Add was nowhere in sign. She looked around and called for him, but no response.

 _"This should be able to make her give up."_ he thought. Then from the back of the alley, a group of four slowly appeared from the dark and surrounded Ara.

"Good girl shouldn't be wandering in this kind of place. Or are you a bad girl?"

"Check it out, she looks smoking hot."

"Wanna have some fun with us?"

At first, Add intended to cut Ara off his tail, but hearing the talking of those four, it was getting on his nerve. And somehow he just felt that he couldn't leave this girl alone. So before he could get a hold of what he was doing, he already leapt down from his hiding spot.

"Y-you're-" one of the four was about to say something, but Add had no time to hear what he have to say. So with one punch in the face, he knocked him out cold.

"You bastard!" the other three rushed at him. But just like the first one, he took them out without much effort.

"Why are you following me? People call me Add the Lunatic, I'm the kind that will bring you nothing but trouble."

"That's what people say, because they don't understand you. You don't seem like a bad person the fact that you helped me yesterday. So I just want to know more about the 'you' that helped me." Ara words made Add raised and eyebrowns. No one had ever said those words to him, not even Feuer. Well, maybe he did but Add wasn't paying attention. Then the one that Add knocked out first got up, he took out a knife from his pocket and rushed at the two.

"And one more thing." Ara said then grabbed a wooden pipe nearby. With a swift movement, she knocked the knife away and pinned him on the ground.

"I'm pretty strong myself too." she smiled proudly. Add then turned away and left, Ara noticed that she was being ignored again. She pouted and ran after. The reason he quickly turned away was to hide his blushing face. Why he blushed, he had no idea. But one thing was certain, it was because of Ara smile.

 _"Stay calm Add. It just a mood swing, yeah probably a mood swing. They are common when you reach puberty. Only thing is that I've already passed puberty long ago!"_ Add was in his class plucking his hair out of his head the the more he thought about what happened the day before.

He even ran a check on his body after coming home yesterday, but the result showed no abnormality. He tried to find an answer with science, but still no luck. Tapping his finger on the table while his head rested on his left palm, he looked out of the window with a dissatisfied look. The third year block was within his sight, and what caught his eyes was Ara. Her seat was next to the window, so Add caught the entire of her figure.

The long black silky hair that runs down to the lower part of her back. She must have put a lot of effort into it. Her body had a nice shape, small shoulder and waist that showed her attractiveness. If he was to sum up in one word, curvaceous would be the best fit. And there's her...ample breast.

 _"What the heck are you thinking Add? Snap out of it!"_ Add shook his head continuously as some dirty thought cross his mind.

 _"But really, how did girl these days managed to make them grow that big?"_ but in the end he couldn't resist the temptation. Then lastly, her smile. The bright, innocent smile that shines like the sun. The smile that caught the attention of those around her, that put them at ease, that put him at ease. For the first time in forever, he felt his mind at ease. Then unintentionally, his right hand grabbed his pen and wrote something down into his notebook.

 _"I couldn't explain what is this feeling inside me. I hate how I, out of all people cannot explain it. But at the same time...I kinda like it."_ and those were the first things that he wrote down into his notebook that had stayed empty ever since he enrolled into this school.

* * *

 _For the first time, something caught the interest of the lone wolf beside its prey. A flower field with it sweet aroma put the ferocious beast at ease._

* * *

Lunch break, Add was having lunch on the roof as not many go up there so being disturbed by unexpected company was the least of his worry. But again, he was wrong.

"Add-kun!" Add spat everything in his mouth out as his quiet personal space was breached. He turned to a side and saw Ara sat down next to him with her lunch box.

"What are you doing here?"

"Am I not welcome here?" she asked an innocent question. There is a saying that you cannot spit on a smiling face, and at least it wasn't Feuer. So Add continued eating his lunch.

"Do as you please." hearing Add's approval, Ara opened her lunch box and started digging in. Ara then glanced at Add lunch and saw that it was the one that was sold at the convenience store.

"Add-kun, do you like any kind of food in particular?"

"What is this all of the sudden?"

"Just answer me." being urged, Add then started thinking. Something he likes, beside chocolate. And...he got nothing.

"I don't have any food that I like in particular, beside chocolate."

"Is that so? Hm...then how about I cook you something? Convenience store food isn't healthy enough for you. So today after school, let's go buy some ingredients and I will cook a healthy meal for you."

"Maybe you're the one that need a healthy meal more than me. Seeing how you are shorter than me despite being older." Add teased as Ara pouted and started pounding him repeatedly.

"Now that I realize, you only address me as 'you', but not by my name. Here, try to call me as 'Ara-senpai'."

"Why should I do that?"

"Just do it, c'mon." Add wanted to refuse, but seeing the expression on Ara face, he simply couldn't say no. With a sigh, he cleared his throat.

"Ara-senpai."

"That's right, Add-kun." Ara smiled then patted on Add head. Unlike the first time, Add just sighed and let the girl played with his white hair for a bit.

"Un-f**king-believable." then the voice of the third party interrupted. As a bonus, the owner of the voice was the last one in the world that Add wanted to see.

"Why, Add-kun?" and it was Feuer.

"No matter how I plead, you never call me 'senpai'! But with just a simple request from her, you accepted it! What is it that I lack? What is it that I'm still missing? Tell me!"

"Get off of me you freak!" Feuer clung to Add as Add tried to brush him off. Ara then chuckled as just now she was worried that Add didn't have anyone to talk with and would be lonely. But seeing Feuer, her worry lifted off a bit.

"So you do have friend."

"No, anyone but not this...thing. I don't consider this...thing as a friend at all."

"Add-kun, that's mean!"

After Feuer calmed down from his overreaction, he and Ara had a proper introduction.

"So, what are you doing here again?"

"Running away from Rena-san. She just won't let me have even a single moment to rest, and paper work just keep piling up without any sign of stopping." Feuer was just about to sit down to relax after being forced to work non stop, then they heard sound of foot steps coming.

"President!" the door opened as Rena came out. In a blink of eye, Feuer already got to the fence around the roof that prevent anyone from jumping down. But this time it failed to serve it purpose.

"Screw this, I'm out!" Feuer leapt over the fence and jumped down. Luckily, below was the school's pool so Feuer crossed his arms in front of his face and curled his body to minimize the impact. Even so, the place where he jumped down from was the roof which means it was 4 stories high yet he still jumped down without hesitation. You hate working that much Feuer? No, in this situation, one should consider who was the one that make him become like this.

"Someone just jumped into the pool!"

"What the heck was that guy thinking? That was crazy!"

"That stupid!" Rena said then ran downstair. Add and Ara were bewildered.

"W-well, I'll be heading back to class first." the rest of the day quickly flew by. Add was waiting for Ara at the school gate with his bag hanging over his shoulder and his jacket tied around his waist.

"Add-kun! Let's go." then they left the school area, not noticing that behind them someone was watching.

"Meat...Lettuce...Mushroom...yup, that's about everything." Ara checked on the list of needed ingredients. Add was in charge of the shopping cart.

 _"Sure is rare for a girl at this age. Just like a housewife."_ was what Add was thinking. But the word housewife seemed out of place to him. Why did he even think about that word in the first place.

"My, look at those two. They must be couple."

"Aren't they just look cute together!" the chit chat of some women which made Add blushed just from hearing that they mistook them as couple.

"D-d-d-d-did you got everything yet?"

"Y-yes."

"T-t-then let's go." Add said and quickly pushed the cart away. But the talk between the two ladies still haunting his mind so he hit a lot of the obstacles on the way.

 _"Couple? How ridiculous? Me, with her? Not gonna happen. I mean..."_ on their way to Ara house, each of them carried one plastic bag. Add took a glance at Ara then looked away.

 _"She is innocent and bright, and I..."_ while he was still deep in his train of thought, they arrived at Ara' house. A small plain house like any other house. Ara inserted the key and unlocked the door.

"I'm home." she said while taking off her shoes. First being at someone house, yet Add felt a familiar feeling. The dark hall, no one greeted you back, no one was inside the house beside yourself.

"You can wait in the living room. I'll bring the meal shortly." Ara took the other bag and got into the kitchen while Add waited in the living room. He dropped the bag next to the sofa and sat on the floor. He leaned his head back staring at the ceiling. Then he heard a small sound of an animal. He looked to the direction and saw a small white fox.

"A fox?" he raised an eyebrown. The little fox moved closer toward him. After carefully cheking the stranger, it happily jumped onto his lap and made a cute sound.

 _"M-must resist...But I wanna pet it...No, all I have is for the cats...But this one is cute too..."_ he was having a mind fighting bet ween his conscious and his urge to pet the little fox. The little fox titled his head to a side and with another cute sound, it took Add down completely.

After a while, Ara came in with two dishes and the first thing she saw was Add playing with the little fox.

"Looks like you two are getting along well." she smiled as Add quickly put the little fox down and pretended like nothing ever happened. Ara then placed the dishes down on the table.

"Tenderize pork wrapped in lettuce and grilled mushroom with white rice. It's my forte." Ara said and sat down while untying her apron. Add grabbed the chopsticks and took a bite. Any food would be fine to him , but somehow this dish excited his appetite.

"It's...really good."

"Glad you like it." Ara smiled and placed another small dish for the little fox.

"Here you go, Eun-chan." then the three happily enjoyed their meal. After so long for both of them, they were able to feel the warmth when enjoying a meal again, just like a family. Then they heard a sound of squealing from afar but decided to ignore it. After the meal, Add helped with cleaning the dishes.

"Where is your parents?" the question he brought up made Ara pause.

"They are always working overseas, and rarely come home. It's kinda lonely, but I have Eun-chan so it okay." she tried to act strong and forced a smile on her lips, but Add knew better than anyone else that she was crying inside. It was just like him. Lonely, having no one by your side. He thought that they both were different, yet right now he saw so many similarities between them. Unintentionally, he wrapped his arms around her form behind.

"A-A-A-A-Add-kun?" Ara flustered at his sudden action. Add then also came to his sense after a while. He quickly let go of Ara and left the kitchen.

"S-sorry. It's getting late so I'll be taking my leave." after the sound of the closed door, Ara then dropped on her knees, hugging her red bead face. Same for Add who was walking nearly running with one of his hand covering his mouth, not knowing why he did what he did.

* * *

 _After staying in the flower field, the lone wold has found something to treasure. But there are other wolves that want to ruin that flower field._

* * *

The next day, when the two met at the school gate, they froze at their spot until Ara walked away first.

"M-morning Add-kun." Add reached out his hand for her as she walked further from him, but finally he drew it back.

 _"Nice move you idiot! Now she hates you, for sure!"_ for the whole day, Add wasn't being himself. His mind one moment was on the nine cloud, the next moment dropped on the was sure that Ara wouldn't want to see his face anymore. But this time, once again he was wrong. Never before that he felt happy for being wrong. During the lunch break, Ara came to the roof to see him.

"I-I'm sorry about yesterday." he apologized. But Ara didn't respond. She walked toward as he closed his eyes to embrace for her punishment. Whatever it is, he was prepared. But it was just a simple hug. Ara knelt down and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you." was her first words.

"I was always lonely in that house. Even with Eun-chan, I couldn't help but feel empty. But yesterday, you were there. And it made me very happy. Thank you, Add-kun." Add then placed his hand on Ara arm as he felt even warmer than before.

A normal human body temperature is 36.5 Celsius, and via physical contact the body temperature will increase by a bit. But currently, what he felt wasn't the warmth of his physical body, but the warmth inside his heart.

 _"No, I should be the one to thank you."_

"My, now this is a rare scene."

 _"You just have to, don't you Feuer?"_ Add silently cursed the uninvited guest as Ara quickly let go of him.

"W-well, anyway. Can we exchange phone number?"

"Oh, me too." the three took out their phone and pointed it closer to the other. The 3 phones then caught the signal from the other ones and saved the number. Right after that, the door slammed open as Rena came out, with anything but happy on her face. no wait, she was smiling, but it was a smile of a death.

"Gotta run. Later you two." just like yesterday, Feuer leapt over the fence again. But this time, Rena came prepared. She tied one end of a long rubber rope around her waist as the other end with an anchor she hooked it into the fence. Like a bungee jump, she fell down along with Feuer and caught him. The rubber rope stretched and drew back, pulling them both up.

"This time I'm going to tape both your leg into the chair." she dragged Feuer away like a sack of potatoes. Add and Ara waved goodbye to him with a good luck wish that he will survive through this. The two then returned to their class. And for the first time, his classmates saw Add smiling face. At that moment, probably a few girls had fallen for him.

The days after that, Add always walked home with Ara and dropped by her house. Days after days, Add stoic expression slowly changed. Ara would cook for Add while Add tutor Ara. Surprisingly, he already learnt even the third year program. Then one day...

The school ended as Add was taking the shoe out of his locker. Then he saw a letter inside. There was no name on the envelope. He teared the envelope to check the content inside. It was written left handed to avoid being traced back to the writer. A threatening letter. It mentioned something about abducting Ara as hostage, but didn't say where will the rendezvous be. And Ara left school early today which made Add even more worried.

He quickly ran off, searching for Ara. She could be anywhere, and he didn't have even the tiniest clue about where she could be. After so long now once again he felt the same feeling back when he lost his parents, the overwhelming fear of losing something important to him.

Even with good stamina, in the end he is still a human. After running non stop for 3 hours straight, he stopped at a small alley to catch his breath, but the whereabout of Ara was still next to none. Until he realized, he was surrounded. All of them were deliquents that once lost to him. They want their revenge but their small tricks didn't have much effect. So now they used something bigger.

"Heh, hehe, keHAHAHAHAHAHA! So you waited for me to drain all my energy running around like an idiot and pull an ambush on me? I am really, really pissed off right now. So now that you all are here, how about becoming my punching bags so I can relieve some steam?" even thought being at a disadvantage of both number and stamina, Add put a maniac laugh on his face and mocked at the face of his enemies. They all rushed at him, but even with large number they are still small fries. One by one, they fell onto the ground after receiving Add's fists filled with anger.

* * *

 _They said a beast is at it most ferocious state when hunting for a prey. But even so, a beast that bare it fang to protect what it holds dear is even more horrid._

* * *

"Where did you hide her? Speak!" after beating them all down, Add grabbed the collar of the one that seemed to be in charge to ask him about Ara location.

"Heh...you're...too late. By now...the others must be having fun with her..." hearing that made Add even more angry. He threw his victim at the wall and quickly left to continue his search. On his way, he looked around desperately hoping that Ara was somewhere nearby. His breathing was no longer steady. He knew that there was no way she could be nearby. His stamina already drained, what kept him moving now was his will power and his fear, the fear of losing the most important one in his life.

He knew that, yet why did his legs bring him back to Ara house? He collapsed on his knees, fear overwhelmed inside him as he could stop trembling.

"Curse this! Curse this! Curse this! Curse this! Curse this!" he kept shouting while punching the ground. his fist started spilling out blood but that pain was nothing comparable to the pain inside. He curled into a ball and started crying.

"A-Add-kun? What's wrong?" then a voice made his heart nearly stop beating. He lifted his head up and saw Ara was standing there. How can she be here? She was abducted. No, he no longer care about those things. The only thing matter now is that she is here, right in front of him.

"Y-you are bleeding! We must treat the wound fa-" as Ara saw his bleeding hand and several cut on his body from the previous fight, she rushed him to come inside. But as she crouched down to help him get up, he lunged forward and embraced her tightly in his arms.

"W-w-w-wah Add-kun!"

"Thanks good El. You're here...you're okay...thank you...thank you..." Add broke into tears while kept thanking whatever mysterious force that brought Ara to him, in one piece. The strong, stoic outside that he put up finally fell apart, revealing his weak inside. Ara didn't understand what happened, but seeing Add current state she just couldn't push him away. So she patted him on his back like a little crybaby.

"There there, I'm here now. You don't have to worry anymore." after Add had calmed down, they got inside. But why didn't she got abduct? The question still lingered in Add mind so while Ara was treating his wounds, Add brought up the question?

"A group of weird people? No...I didn't meet any on my way back." then what happened to those guys?

"M-mercy..." far away from there, in an abandoned storehouse was mountains of body. one of them begged for his life. On top of the mountain was a familiar face. In his hand were four tubes containing different chemicals with many colors. On the other hand was a syringe filled with the mixture of the other four chemicals combined.

"Mercy? So you people can even spit out that word after intending to hurt my fellow students?" he smirked then got off from the mountain of bodies.

"Well then, this time let's try a different combination." he said then unbuttoned his jacket and revealed a whole arsenal of many more tubes of chemicals and syringes hidden inside.

"Don't worry. These poisons won't kill you. They will only give you an experience that make you wish you were dead." he said and filled another syringe with his chemicals of who knows what inside. On his face was a satisfied smile as he injected the poison one after another.

"How does it feel? Being put between the border of life and death. You are living but at the same time you are dead. Ah~ these reactions, they are just beautiful~"

"A-anyway. Why did you leave school early today?"

"It's a secret. You will know eventually." Ara winked. If she didn't want to say it now, Add decided not to push it either.

The days after that flew by peacefully, and finally finals arrived. The tests were nothing to Add, Ara thanks to Add tutor passed with flying score and Feuer managed to finish all the paperwork before the tests.

At last, the graduation day. The sakura bloomed gorgeously as the third year said goodbye to each other.

"Well, look like this is goodbye Add-kun."

"Yeah, now I can be far away from you all I want."

"Ouch, that is really hurt you know."

"So have anyone decided where you will go next?" Add asked.

"Not yet." the other three answered.

"Let put all the study aside for now. Tonight, let's have some fun to our heart content." Feuer said and pulled out a poster from his pocket. A festival will be held on the Hope Bridge. He must have planned for this for a long time.

"You all must attend. But not with normal attire." he said and signaled for them to follow him. He led them to his house, The Klugheit mansion. Knowing Feuer for 2 years already, but Add never knew he was the heir of the Klugheit family. The butler at the gate greeted them as he saw Feuer came back. They got inside as the maids and servants bowed their head. If Add said that he wasn't surprised, he would be lying.

They got upstair, into Feuer's room. He closed the door and walked toward his closet.

"Behold, my collection!" he opened the wooden door of his closet and inside was a grand collection. Kimono, yukata, even their old versions that no longer exist, all gathered inside his closet. Ara was admiring while Add jaw dropped and Rena was facepalming.

"Even thought it's still spring, but something simple would be enough. And that would be yukata. Come now, choose whichever you like and I'll have the maids help you with changing."

They couldn't say a word, so they complied. When it seemed that they got the one they wanted, Feuer flicked his finger as 4 maids stepped in. They took the girls to a different room to help them changing. And Feuer helped Add, which he felt extremely displeased with it. 2 hours later, they are all dressed up in magnificent attire and the girl got their hair tied up neatly with a small hair ornament.

"Beautful!" Feuer said and gave both Ara and Rena 2 thumbs up while Add turned away to hide his nosebleed after seeing Ara in yukata. Before they left, All of them stood together and took a picture. Taking a limousine would be too stand out, so they decided to walk to Hope Bridge. Night fall, but the sky was full of shining stars and the light from the stalls at the festival made it seemed like day.

They ate, they talked, they played games, they had fun, together. That day could be the best time in their lives. Then, Feuer called Rena out, before he left, he whispered into Ara ear.

"You have something to say to him right? Then I'll be leaving you two alone." Ara never said it, but Feuer saw through her. Ara then nodded to walked with Add. Now the two of them were alone with each other. They sat down at a bench to rest. Then Ara spoke up first.

"Hey Add-kun. Do you remember the day I left school early?" Ara asked, Add then nodded. Ara then took out a small box from her bag and handed it over to Add.

"I heard from Feuer-san that today is your birthday, so I was busy looking for a gift, but the store all ran out of stock so I have to go to the next city to find it." Add then opened the box, and inside was a phone strap in the shape of half a heart.

"You have one, and I have the other half. If 2 pieces is put together, it will do this." she said and linked 2 halves of the heart together. The phone strap turned out to be a small music box. As 2 parts linked together it started playing a soft tune.

"With this, we can always be together even if I'm far away from you." Add then startled at the word 'far away'. He looked at Ara then she started explaining.

"My hometown is Farhmann. The university there has always been my dream. Next week, I'll be moving away. I'm sorry for being so selfish and not telling you sooner, Add-kun." everything came so suddenly, Add could only froze in place. Ara then stood up and leaned forward.

"Happy birthday Add-kun, and goodbye." she said and placed a kiss on his forehead then left. At that moment Add heard she whispered something else into his ear, but he was too bewildered about what she said before that and didn't return home until late midnight. Days after that, the two didn't contact each other, not even once. Then the day that Ara moved away came. She was talking with the staff and signing the paper. After everything was put onto the truck, she took a last look at the house and left.

She got onto the car and closed the door as the driver started the engine. The car slowly left followed behind by the truck. She looked at the rear view as the house slowly disappeared. But then, a familiar figure appeared on the rear view, chasing after the car.

"Ara!" hearing the voice, she looked out of the window and saw Add.

"What are you doing? You might get hurt!"

"Don't you dare leave me behind! One year, one year from now on! I'll definitely find you and be with you again! The next time we meet, I'll be the one to say 'I love you'! Until then, wait for me!" Add words made Ara broke into tears.

"Yes! I'll wait!" she wiped her tears away and nodded. Add then slowed down his pace as the car left further and further away from him. but this time, he knew that he is no longer alone, he knew that there is someone waiting for him.

* * *

-1 year later, Fahrmann University.-

The students were chatting with each other while on their way back to the dormitory. In a group of three, among them was Ara who was chatting with two other girls. One with red crimson hair while the other had lilac twin tails.

"Ah, I forgot my phone. You guys go on first." she said and ran back to the school building to retrieve her phone.

"Now where did I left it?' she tried to remember the place but no matter how hard she tried, no luck. Then, a soft tune filled the silent corridor.

"This tune..." hearing the tune, she quickly ran to the direction where it came from. The joy, the lingering feeling in her heart whelmed up. When she arrived at the place where the tune came from, she saw a male with white hair was standing there. On the table, the phone strap on her phone now was a full heart, not half. The male then turned around with a gentle smile. Even thought it was only one year since they were a part, it felt like eternity. Ara didn't waste even a second to catch her breath. She leapt forward, into the arms of the one that she yearned for.

"You didn't change at all." the male said.

"So are you." Ara replied back.

 _"I love you Ara."_

 _"I love you too Add."_

* * *

 **Shiraga:** now is some explanation. As Phantom Meister, Feuer personality is a bit twisted. One part is due to influence from Glave while one part is probably because of the excessive expose to many type of poison (good kids shouldn't play with chemicals at home)

Well, that's it for the birthday one shot.

Next update: The Shrine of the Foxes


End file.
